1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an intake apparatus of an engine provided with a fuel supplying device for supplying fuel into an intake passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, examples of an engine mounted on or within a vehicle such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle include a 2-stroke engine and a 4-stroke engine, and such an engine is provided with an intake apparatus. As for the intake apparatus, there is one provided with a fuel supplying device for supplying fuel into an intake passage (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-317613).
Such an intake apparatus is supplied with a mixture of air and fuel. To improve the filling efficiency of the air-fuel mixture, there is an intake apparatus in which a straightening plate or the like is arranged in the intake passage. However, just straightening the air-fuel mixture by the straightening plate in this manner does not bring about sufficient atomization of the air-fuel mixture and sufficient reduction in harmful components in exhaust gas.
The present disclosure has been made with the view to such circumstances, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide an intake apparatus of an engine that improves an atomizing rate of an air-fuel mixture, improves combustion efficiency and fuel consumption, and reduces harmful components in exhaust gas.